


【零牧】无题

by sMokywithoutlighT



Category: kubota masataka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMokywithoutlighT/pseuds/sMokywithoutlighT





	【零牧】无题

他坐在桐岛牧生的旁边，紧紧挨依着，而桐岛牧生捧着书沉静地坐着。敞开的窗户吹来裹着盛夏燥热的风，教室里喧闹的人声和讲台上打盹的老师嘈杂的鼾声营造出一种热闹的温情，唯有樫野零与桐岛牧生的这处安静的像风暴眼般，白色的纱窗被掀起，从桐岛牧生的肩头刮擦而过，在被衣衫掩饰的后背掀起潮涌般的冷汗。  
“牧生啊...你还是处男吗。”  
捏住橡皮的尾端，另一只手握着原子笔，缓慢而用力的刺破软胶质地的表皮，再愉快地、玩弄般地、一点一点按压下去。他的语气很轻佻，眼神倒是郑重其事，偏偏向着桐岛牧生的那只手，不安分地摸上了细瘦的大腿，打着圈的游移着。  
“咦，比女生的还柔软呢。”  
桐岛牧生的眼内，几乎是风吹起涟漪般、轻轻震荡着，又瞥了樫野零一眼。强忍着下身的悸动，将那本标题晦涩的书册翻了一页。  
“零...”  
颜色浅淡的睫毛在眼眶下方投下纤细的影子，桐岛牧生以一种惯常的口吻呼唤了眼前人的名字，仿佛如每一日每一次一般总有下文。然而话语戛然而止的，他闭了口，两片略显苍白的薄唇轻轻碰在一起，没有回应樫野零的由衷感想，仿佛还在思考上一个唐突的问题，白瓷般的脸颊却泛起了奇异的红潮。眼珠移向书本，淡淡的神采却飘往别处，显然已无心阅读了。  
樫野零却已经不当回事了，一面扬起刺穿橡皮的原子笔得意地晃动着，玩起了幼稚的把戏，却有种获胜的骑兵高举串着敌人头颅之长矛的诡诞感。另一只手依然抚弄着，而手掌内不知廉耻的皮肉在短暂的僵硬后细细的颤抖起来，与手掌的血肉咬合着，几乎要钳在一起，又迅速地融化作一洼柔柔的春水，简直像是在毫无尊严的挽留。  
太有趣了。樫野零轻笑着松了手，胜利的长矛落到地上，沾了一身灰尘。扯起座椅掉了方向，椅背挡住了桐岛牧生的侧身。确认不会被其他人看到后，将手掌挪到更上处，毫无体贴地套弄起来。  
“零！”  
极其纤细的嗓音呜呜咽咽抖了出来，却都只有一个简单的音节，再无其他阻止的话语。桐岛牧生的下腰绷得极紧，头低垂着，鬓边和额前略长的乌发散落下来，遮住了脸色，几根纤细干枯的手指夹紧了厚实的书页，指节发青，简直像在迢迢汉水中勾住一根救命稻草。  
樫野零凑过脸去审视自己恶作剧的结果，那张咬破出血的口却幽幽地说出了令人恼羞成怒的话语，鲜红的舌头隐在娇柔淡色的口中，吐出恶毒杀人的蛇信——  
“第一个操我的人是圣哦，呵呵......零...”  
樫野零怒视着眼前这张笑意盈盈的脸，几乎是瞬间就变了脸色，那是风雨将至的讯号，狠戾嚣张，却使得始作俑者激荡到几乎要浪叫出来。  
“零想知道圣是怎么操我的吗？”凑到苦心追寻的人耳边，着魔般呓语着，声线却像裹了蜜糖。偏过的身体牵动了手指，纠缠的书本摔落到地，硬皮的线装外壳发出了不小的声响。  
然而没有人去在意。  
樫野零脑子里的某根弦断了。  
拉着桐岛牧生裹在衣袖里的手站了起来，空椅子被掀翻在地，课桌上的书本纸笔应声而落。樫野零推开桌椅和挡路的人堆，快步出了教室。

画室的墙面被日头晒得发烫，隔着一层线衣，依然能烧着桐岛牧生细致敏感的背部皮肤。那里很疼，甬道几乎要裂开，惨呼惊叫般的苦楚激发出了不断滑落的眼泪，泪水落到地上，被八月的烈日蒸发。想要呼喊那个名字，却因为喉咙被禁锢着、只有喑哑的呻吟，不可抑止的欲望却不放过身体的每一处角落，细密澎湃地拍打着他的敏感处。牧生的性器起了反应，零却置若罔闻，毫无体恤地抬起对方的腿挂在腰上，将性器抽出，再一言不发地大力闯入。简直像是为了被虐待才产生性欲般的、被单手掐住喉咙的男孩却露出了得逞般的笑容，因缺氧而伸出的舌柔嫩湿滑，间或又变作锋利的刀刃，尖细又恶毒，单纯又狠戾，蛰伏着取人性命。零向来知道牧生极其瘦弱，没想到极窄的胯骨却包着比女人还圆翘饱满的屁股。他松开那只用以噤声的手，往上屈起手指、还未等人回气，便将整个指节塞进那张窄小的口里，碾转揉搓着，往另一种幽深的秘处探去，眼神邪恶混沌——  
他是清醒地、坚定地，想要将牧生杀死。  
“和圣做过...？...什么时候的事。”

零平静地问着，和平时张扬热情的样子大不相同。更像是深谋远虑的大型野兽。  
牧生轻轻喘着气，斜着眼睛看他，盛满泪水的眼眶又红又软，像是精心打扮化为人形、勾人魂魄的女妖。只是看着他，带着朽烂的喘息突然笑了起来，尖利的嗓音因为口腔被堵住、变成了一种诡异嘶哑的哀鸣。然后他松了口气般的、眉头蓦的蹙起来，以一种期待、喜悦的微笑神情十分安然地望着零，不知道从身体的哪处摸出一把蝴蝶刀，艰难地将刀柄往零的眼前送。

“....零...........”他呜呜咽咽地说着，舌头在指尖湿软抚动。  
“圣......”

感受着零的常年运动留下的粗糙手茧嵌进皮表带来的酥麻，快感的电流却是从眼里映照的零的带着杀意的笑容处传来的。  
“圣是个什么东西。”  
牧生轻轻说着，被手指塞满的口腔吞吐着，话头戛然而止，除了下身穴口处不受控制地吞吐出情色的水声，一切都沉默下来。  
零有些无措地望着虚空处，竟分不清刚刚那句话到底是出自谁口。他觉得自己的心声也是如此，又反复的推翻一切遐想含着不可能。明明是亲兄弟，怎么又会抢走对方的女友；明明是一母所生，为什么总在干扰彼此的人生？

“贱货。”  
也不知道到底在骂谁，零已经一巴掌挥了过去。牧生几乎是踉跄倒地，身体却还串在零的鸡巴上。他的眼睛里噙着真挚的欢笑，被拿走的刀具在胸口 、腹部、手臂上开洞。尖叫着、尖笑着，他的脸上溅满了鲜血，变成一副诡诞吊诡的面具，露出的半张脸颊被醒目的红色衬的雪一样白。即使隔着衣服布料也能感受到的温度、体内鼓噪的寻觅猎物的器官，这一切都是他以往自慰时的假想物，而今竟成了现实。嘴唇也被咬破了，血是甜的，身体有很多的口子，而零是缝住渗血的口洞的刀刃。此刻，所有张开的穴口都被填满了，零的手指、零的阴茎、零的呼吸、零的血......零低下头去吻他，莫名地变得柔情起来。而牧生却不断地咳出鲜血，眼珠也渐渐无法聚光，又因为抵着墙面，整个身体几乎要陷进墙里了——而樫野零依然轻轻吻他，状似深情地爱抚着温度渐失的身体，搂抱住渐渐下滑的身体、再闯进去、埋进最深处，再毫不停歇地冲撞、杀灭、重生、再杀灭......而恍惚间，牧生竟想起了国中时常去的画室、而那间反锁的画室里甚至还留有两具尚未发育完全的年少身体的温度。明明是同一个时间出生，樫野圣完全不如他哥哥，无论是那懦弱的性格、还是善良温柔的目光，抑或是缠绵时细心体贴的爱抚和照料。这些春风细雨般的恋爱，对桐岛牧生那份无法传达给零的浓情而言、都是凌迟处死自己的刀。而从来樫野圣也没有得到过桐岛牧生的一个吻，嘴唇的接触被明令禁止，简直像赊账买来的清纯雏妓，而用以偿还的款项即是自己不是那么重要的性命。是的，不重要，毫无意义。对桐岛牧生而言，与猪狗的接触不必要被铭记，杀灭就好，连同记忆一起 杀灭的 还是真实 的 躯体 。谁又会和猪狗做爱呢？所幸圣的坚硬器官催生了牧生对零的更深层次的渴望，那些难以淡忘的惊险和饱胀，使他常在思量着“只是看着零就很幸福了”的计划中，愈来愈无法忽视那份渴望被零的性器玩弄折磨到死亡至无数个曼妙高潮的幻梦。  
所以这便是命运使然吧，数年后的今天，樫野零将他带到了画室，像是潜伏在基因里的必然般，在同样阳光充足的美好的不像话的纯净画室内，零与牧生彼此凝望着，互相都在找寻着噩梦里牵起的那根红线，然后以一道狠戾的耳光作为开始，这场纯粹由零主导的性事终于在牧生苦尽甘来的泪水中迎来一种吊诡的皆大欢喜。如果说濒临死亡的时刻才算性事的最高潮，那么桐岛牧生也算是死得其所了。兄弟二人的先后闯入了桐岛牧生的身体，占有了彼此斑斓纷乱的青春期，生怕只能成为彼此生命中的过客，只能点起火来缠斗，至死方休。


End file.
